First Moon
by crouchingbunny
Summary: We all know that Remus was bitten, but what we don't know is how. This is that story. Enjoy, and please review.[:ONESHOT:]


Summary: _We all know that Remus was bitten, but what we don't know is the story how. This is that story. Enjoy, and please review._

xxx

"Remus!" cried a frantic voice from out of the woods, "Remus!"

"Mum! Something's out here!" cried the seven year old boy.

"Remus get back here! It's not safe!" Mrs. Lupin said ran out of the house her wand in hand. "Remus!" she yelled as she heard rapid crashing noises and a howl in the distance.

"Mum! MUM!" she heard her son cry.

"Remus!" she yelled, before racing into the trees, ignoring the pain as she whipped past the branches.

xxx

Remus heard branches breaking and the large crashing noises of something large approaching.

"MUM!" he yelled as he started running back towards his house through the thick trees.

"Remus!" he heard her yell getting closer. He could hear whatever it was that was chasing him, its pounding feet crushing sticks and leaves. Remus ran for all he was worth back towards his house and the sound of his mother's voice.

Remus chanced a look behind him, all he could see were two monstrous yellow eyes leering in the semi darkness behind him. He began to feel his lungs ache as he kept running.

"Remus hurry!" he heard his mother's voice somewhere ahead of him. Remus could feel its breath stirring the back of his robes as he tripped over a tree root and fell sprawling on his stomach too the ground.

He could hear his mum rushing to get too him. By now he knew what was chasing him, hunting him. He could feel his limbs go numb with fear as a giant grey mass flew over him to land with it's yellow eyes staring him in the face.

Remus felt a murmur of fear well up inside of his chest and escape through his mouth as a shaky breath. "Remus where are you?" He could not speak, those two glowing yellow eyes captivated him and kept him motionless by their wild animosity. Large stained fangs leapt out at him from an enormous bared predators grin.

The were-wolf growled and then pounced on him, rolling the small boy over.

"MUUUUUMMMM!" he yelled out as enormous teeth grazed his neck and rested on his shoulder. The fangs sank into his arm and he screamed.

"REMUS!" Mrs. Lupin ran into the clearing to see a large were-wolf on top of her only son. "REMUS!" she yelled and raised her wand. "SEVERATIO!" she shouted at the were-wolf.

The were-wolf gave a yelp of pain and broke away from Remus, blood squirting from a large gash in his side. He turned to face her, his bared fangs dripping her son's blood. "Get away from him!" she yelled as he began to move towards her.

"LYCANTHIUM!" she yelled and a large puff of silver light shot out of her wand and moved over the were-wolf. Its yellow eyes widened in fear as it moved over his head. He let out a cry of rage pawing at the silver sign in the air. It continued to move over his body and he let out more howls of agony. The were-wolf broke tail and ran back into the forest, the silver sign in the air racing after him.

Mrs. Lupin ran too her son's body. There were long gashes on his face and torso where his clothes had been ripped.

"Oh Remus…" she said as she bent over him, her tears slipping down her face to land on his.

Remus' eyes were open and staring, a wild and frightened look frozen in his light brown eyes. When had they been brown? She thought looking at him closer and covering up his wounds. Her son's eyes had always been blue. She looked at his shoulder where there seemed to be the worst damage.

"Oh Remus, it would have been better had you died!" she yelled into the night as she rested her head on her no longer innocent son's chest and wept. Her hopes of his greatness were now dashed, he would no longer become the minister of magic, or some famous Quidditch player.

xxx

A world of moons swirled into Remus' open eyes as he gazed up at the piercing coldness of the glowing orb floating in front of his face. Funny, he had never felt afraid of the moon before. In fact he had never paid it any heed before. But now it brought the pain of knowledge with it.

He shivered as memories that were not his own flooded into his brain through his wide eyes as he stared at the moon. He saw many people standing in front of him. Some were old and some where young, all had the same haunted look in them.

"_Welcome Remus, you are one of my children now_," said a mysterious haunting voice that seemed to come from within him as well as without and he knew it was true. All of the people winced as the voice echoed off of the rocks around him. He was no longer in the clearing with the were-wolf. There was a grey green and mauve haze behind everyone and large stones made up the primal scenery.

"_There is no escape Remus_," came the voice again. Everyone shivered including Remus. "_Should I have need of you, you shall come_," the voice sounded again and he realized that he would.

The world shifted and spun away leaving him shivering on the ground with his mother weeping over him.

"M-mum?" he asked as he began to feel pain tearing at him from his right shoulder.

"Remus?" she asked lifting her head from his chest and hugging him close, "Come on I'll get you inside and we'll floo to St. Mungo's-"

"No Mum…" he said as a haunted look filled his once blue eyes.

"What? Remus darling it's just a scratch!" she said trying to convince herself that he had not been bitten.

"No Mum, there is no cure," he said knowing it was true even as she picked him up and Apparated outside of the door. "Alohamora lehpin," she murmured and pointed her wand at the lock, it clicked open and she staggered inside. Remus shivered and looked gauntly at the green flames now roaring in the fire place.

xxx

"I'm sorry Pandora," said the Chief Healer to the weeping Mrs. Lupin. She looked up at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"There must be some way! He only just got the bite, surely you can-" she said standing up out of her chair and grabbing at the Healer's robes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lupin, but there is no cure," he said. It was always like this with the parents. They usually cursed him on the spot, but Mrs. Lupin seemed to be taking it quite well considering the last pair of frustrated parents had given him a very nasty Spider head hex.

"Of course there is!" she said as if because she had said it, it would be true.

"Oh Pandora!" cried a man as he Apparated into the room.

"Romulus!" she cried and lurched away from the Healer and into the man's arms. He cradled her for a bit as she wept into his shoulder, "It's Remus, he…"

"Shhh…" said Romulus as he stroked her hair. The Healer regarded them for a second and then went to check on the patient.

"Your parents are outside," he said as he went in to check on the boy.

"I know…" said Remus.

The Healer looked at the bandaged boy. There wasn't much that you could do for were-wolf injuries so they had sufficed with putting regular bandages on his bites and scratches.

"What are they doing?" the boy asked as the Healer went to change his bandages. These were stained through with blood already. It still surprised him that every were-wolf victim, despite their heinous wounds they still talked as if there were nothing wrong.

"Talking," he said as he took off the bandages around the boys shoulder and winced. Even though the wound was fresh and still bled it was already healing faster then the scratches.

"Oh," said the boy and looked at the door, "My eyes used to be blue you know."

The Healer looked at the small boy already marked for evil at such a young age. He would have a hard life ahead of him.


End file.
